Diabetes is managed primarily by controlling the level of glucose in the bloodstream. Management of diabetes is time-consuming for patients because of the need to consistently obtain reliable diagnostic information, follow prescribed therapy, and manage lifestyle on a daily basis. Diagnostic information, such as blood glucose, is typically obtained from a capillary blood sample with a lancing device and is then measured with a handheld blood glucose meter.
There are times in which the diabetes patient may wish to perform personal glucose testing in low light conditions. For instance, the patient may want to perform the test in a dark or poorly lit room. Because the test requires a certain amount of precision (e.g., proper placement of a blood droplet on the dosing area of a test strip), it can be difficult to complete the test in such conditions. Known handheld diabetes management devices providing illumination in such situations are not capable of providing all of the capabilities of illuminating the insertion location of a test strip, and where to deposit the blood sample or drop on the test strip.